


Fermeture

by timmy_failure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, holiday fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложнее всего в геройской жизни было то, что ждало после.</p><p>Сложнее всего в геройской жизни было больше не быть героем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fermeture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fermeture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505869) by [KarmaHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaHope/pseuds/KarmaHope). 



> Fermeture (англ. closure или need for closure) — психологический термин, означающий человеческую потребность в определенности. 
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4183353)

_— Ледибаг! Ледибаг, пара слов! Ледибаг, нам всем любопытно — что даётся нашей обожаемой парижской героине сложнее всего?_

_Ледибаг остановилась и поджала на пару мгновений губы, задумчиво постукивая по подбородку._

_— Я бы сказала, что тяжелее всего скрывать свою личность ото всех, даже от близких друзей, — сказала она, и её перебил тихий писк. — К слову о тайнах — мне пора. Простите, я должна идти! До скорого!_

Маринетт поставила видео на паузу, заморозив Ледибаг посреди прыжка между парижских крыш. Она неровно вздохнула, убирая с лица волосы, и попыталась взять себя в руки. Конечно же, не стоило заходить сюда, конечно же, не стоило себя мучить. Тихий воскресный вечер она коротала в своей квартире; снаружи шёл снег, по правую руку от неё стоял наполовину пустой бокал вина, а на мониторе перед ней был открыт теперь уже неактивный Ледиблог. 

Какой наивной она была тогда, в свои пятнадцать. Хотелось бы ей вернуться в то время, когда самой большой её бедой была двойная жизнь, акумы и душераздирающая влюблённость в мальчишку-модель, который ходил вместе с ней в среднюю школу. Беспечный ответ из видео больше не был правдой. Никогда не был правдой — просто тогда она об этом ещё не знала. 

В её двадцать три старые тревоги давно отжили своё. Нападения одержимых остались в прошлом — Ледибаг и её напарник победили Бражника много лет назад, отняли Камень в его распоряжении и выпустили из рабства бабочку-квами. В тот день они стояли, гордые, когда розовый кроха поблагодарил их, забрал Камень и улетел туда, куда уходили все квами, когда не были с людьми. Как никогда раньше им вдвоём казалось, что они значимы. 

К сожалению, на вершине мира они продержались недолго.

Маринетт до сих пор иногда ловила себя на том, что открывает рот, обращаясь к воздуху; до сих пор смотрела на пустое место, ожидая увидеть малышку-квами, которая была её неразлучной спутницей всю старшую школу. Но красное не мелькало рядом. Больше не мелькало. Её не было, её больше не будет. 

Тикки объяснила ей всё, конечно. За ту тысячу лет, что она и остальные сражались со злом, ни разу ещё всё не заканчивалось _не_ плачевно. Она переходила от человека к человеку, находила нового героя каждый раз, когда предыдущий погибал или больше не в силах был сражаться. Каждый раз Камень бабочки-квами попадал в скверные руки — снова и снова. 

Она растерялась, когда Маринетт и её напарник победили вместе, и никто из них не погиб и не остался сломлен. Сколько бы Тикки не делала вид, что после этого ещё можно что-то решить, выбора у них не было. Оставлять человеку доступ к силе квами без весомых на то причин было опасно. 

И Маринетт поняла. В самом деле поняла. Легко было злоупотребить этой силой, когда впереди не было цели. Но как и во многих других случаях, «понимать» не означало «не страдать». 

Боль была глухой; такой, которая никогда не уходила по-настоящему, а скорее висела на душе зловещей чёрной тучей. Туча не проливалась дождём, но и солнце больше не светило, и вся её жизнь теперь погружалась в серость, когда Маринетт не изматывала себя работой. 

Что давалось обожаемой парижской героине сложнее всего? 

Сложнее всего было то, о чём никто никогда не говорил. То, о чём никто не допускал и мысли, пока ещё наслаждался эйфорией, которую дарило супергеройство. 

Сложнее всего в геройской жизни было то, что ждало после. 

Сложнее всего в геройской жизни было больше не быть героем.

Маринетт приложилась к своему вину. Сухое и белое, потому что пусть она всегда предпочитала красное — цвéта она избегала, как могла. Столько лет прошло, а она до сих пор не могла даже мельком глянуть на красный, чтобы не вспомнить свою яркую юность. Воспоминания были с горчинкой. Реальность — просто горькой. 

А предмет её обожания из средней школы… ну, со временем Маринетт всё-таки набралась храбрости, чтобы признаться ему. Но к тому времени смысла уже не было. Они расходились в разные старшие школы, и шансов видеться с ним почаще было немного, хоть они и жили в одном городе. Было бы нечестно вешать на него такой груз, если в будущем его ждала, вероятно, какая-нибудь красавица-модель с добрым сердцем и мозгами в довесок к красоте. Куда уж Маринетт даже надеяться потягаться?

Поэтому, как и со многим другим в своей жизни, она позволила ему утечь сквозь пальцы. 

Осушив остатки вина до дна, Маринетт вернулась к Ледиблогу и кликнула на следующее видео. Его она помнила, помнила, как стояла тогда и так гордилась тем, что сумела обрадовать свою лучшую подругу. Алия осталась единственной константой с её подростковых лет. Они виделись нечасто, потому что Алия, теперь известный журналист и блогер, колесила по миру, но переписывались почти каждый день. 

Через год после ухода Тикки Маринетт наконец раскрыла Алии правду. Рассказала, что она Ледибаг. Что она больше не Ледибаг. Что Ледибаг не взяла отпуск на время. Что теперь, вообще-то, нет больше никакой Ледибаг. 

Алия приняла новости крайне хорошо. Не разозлилась вовсе, только осела на пол и разрыдалась вместе с Маринетт от несправедливости всего этого. Когда на слёзы больше не осталось сил, она ухватила Маринетт за запястье и выволокла прочь из их общей квартиры, чтобы отвлечь её от жалости к самой себе. 

Но отвлечений никогда не хватало надолго, прежде чем знакомая меланхолия возвращалась, и Маринетт ловила себя на том, что пересматривает старые добрые деньки на Ледиблоге, надеясь поймать хоть мельком беззаботное счастье, которое жило теперь лишь в таких отдалённых воспоминаниях. А ещё, может, хоть краешком глаза глянуть на мальчишку, которого она не видела с тех пор, как Тикки ушла, человека, которого ей не хватало куда больше, чем она могла представить себе тогда, в пятнадцать. 

Её напарник, Кот Нуар.

До сих пор она считала, что виновата сама. Не настаивай она на сохранении личностей в тайне, может, они бы и не потеряли друг друга. Не сомневайся она столько, решив раскрыться ему сразу после того, как они победили Бражника, 

В любом случае, сейчас Кот был просто ещё одним призраком. Призраком, который преследовал её всякий раз, когда кто-то ужасно каламбурил. Преследовал её всякий раз, когда она видела пронзительный зелёный, который давно и прочно связывала с ним. Преследовал её всякий раз, когда она видела любой зелёный вообще. 

Маринетт с трудом сглотнула, когда рядом с её юным лицом возникло ещё одно, всё с той же нахальной ухмылкой и всем прочим, что она помнила. Слёзы обожгли глаза, Маринетт поспешно встала и прошла на кухню, чтобы взять ещё вина; видео продолжило играть. Она стояла посреди устланного плиткой пола, моргая в потолок и безуспешно пытаясь выиграть битву за власть над собственными эмоциями. 

Сердито вытерев набежавшие и скатившиеся по щекам слёзы, она набрала вина и вернулась к компьютеру. И пока их юные версии спорили на экране, она задумалась — не впервые — вспоминает ли он о ней хоть иногда. И вспоминает ли он что-то хорошее. 

Какая ирония. За совместной работой прошли годы и она, понемногу отпустив свою мечту об Адриане, поняла, что тянется всё сильнее к Коту Нуару, пока однажды чувства к нему не стали приносить даже больше боли, чем когда-либо приносили чувства к Адриану. Она вынужденно держалась на расстоянии, боясь, что Бражник выберет мишенью их отношения, их слабость. Сказать Коту об этом значило испортить всё. Раскрыть ему свою личность значило испортить всё. И пока она медленно западала на него, он устал ждать. 

— А я ведь той ещё сучкой была, — горько прошептала она, ни к кому не обращаясь, и сделала глоток вина. — Не могу его винить, если он не захочет ничего общего со мной иметь теперь. 

Прошло почти пять лет с тех пор, как Тикки вынужденно покинула её. За это время Маринетт раньше срока закончила школу моды, загружая себя работой не в последнюю очередь для того, чтобы заполнить дыру в жизни там, где теперь не было Ледибаг. Уже второй год она работала на престижную компанию в индустрии моды и боролась за то, чтобы запустить собственную линейку одежды. У неё было всё, чего она только хотела. 

И тем не менее, с приближением праздников чёрная туча на душе снова стала напоминать о себе. Сезонная тоска приходила к ней ежегодно. До Рождества оставалось две недели; Маринетт не украсила дом. Не украшала уже пять лет. Зелёная с красным мишура была невыносимой. Её жалкое сердце не справлялось. 

Маринетт откинулась на спинку стула и с усилием перевела взгляд с экрана на снегопад за окном, цедя второй по счёту бокал вина. Она знала, что Кот не хотел для неё такой жизни. Кот хотел, чтобы она была счастлива, с ним или без него. 

Это решение ей не дали принять самостоятельно. 

Она глянула на Ледиблог. Двух стаканов вина было мало, чтобы напиться, но хватило, чтобы в голове зародились мысли. Если в Ледиблог до сих пор ходила она, каков шанс, что сюда заглядывал и он? 

Маринетт взволнованно пожевала нижнюю губу. Пять лет она прожила, не зная наверняка, неужели этого не достаточно? 

Что-то в голове возразило, что она прожила, не зная наверняка, пять лет — чего ей стоило продержаться ещё год? И год после этого? 

Но она устала. Она устала от «если бы» и «может быть», устала жалеть. О, как она устала жалеть. Она устала тянуться к человеку, которого на самом деле даже не знала. Она устала мучиться прошлым. Опрокинув в себя остатки вина, она призвала остатки былого мужества Ледибаг и ввела администраторский пароль, который ей год назад доверила Алия. 

И опубликовала единственный новый пост, первый за пять лет вне форумов. 

_Кот._

_Прости. Я не могу так больше. Мне нужна хоть какая-то определённость. Если ты это прочтёшь, знай, что я буду ждать тебя под нашим любимым местом до полуночи в сочельник. Я буду в красной шапке и варежках. Не думай, пожалуйста, что ты обязан приходить — я пойму, если ты не захочешь._

_— Ледибаг._

Только запостив сообщение в блог, она сообразила, что взволнует этим приличное число верных поклонников Ледибаг, но понадеялась, что сообщение достаточно туманное, чтобы никто не догадался: речь об Эйфелевой башне. Конечно же, их любимым местом была платформа почти у самой вершины, но теперь, в гражданском обличье, она была им недоступна. Придётся довольствоваться местом под ней. 

Если он придёт. Она сомневалась, что придёт — она дала ему всего две недели на то, чтобы увидеть пост, а даже если он его увидит — вряд ли она так высоко в списке его приоритетов, что он бросит планы на вечер ради встречи. 

Часть её говорила, что так даже хорошо. 

Часть её говорила, что она сделала это нарочно. 

Она решила не думать об этом слишком много. Сейчас нужно было выключить компьютер, подремать пару часов, чтобы в голове прояснилось, и нырнуть с головой в последние штрихи для костюмов, которые должны были дебютировать на ежегодном праздничном показе мод завтра. 

У неё был шанс по-настоящему заявить о себе на фэшн-сцене, и упускать его из-за меланхолической тоски по далёкому прошлому она не собиралась. В конце концов, впереди её ждало будущее, с Котом Нуаром или без него.

***

Разбудило её пронзительное чириканье мобильного.

Она устало моргнула, села, потирая заспанные глаза, и сощурилась, вглядываясь в цифры на часах. Застонала, когда поняла, что у неё ещё оставалось полчаса сна до того, как придётся вставать, но трубку поднять всё же стоило. В затуманенном сном мозгу всплыла мысль, не модель ли ей звонит с отказом в последнюю минуту. Сердце сжалось от ужаса, который встряхнул её куда лучше, чем трели телефона. 

Впрочем, когда она взяла трубку, на неё уставилось фото контакта Алии. Маринетт вздохнула. Очень хотелось проигнорировать звонок и доспать оставшиеся тридцать минут, но она знала, что Алия не успокоится, пока ей не ответят. Маринетт громко зевнула. 

— 'лло?  
— Маринетт! — воскликнула Алия. — Так ты всё-таки не спишь!  
— Спала ещё тридцать секунд назад, — проворчала Маринетт. — Что такое, Алия? У меня целых полчаса до того, как придётся вставать, так что если это может подождать…  
— Нет, не может! Ты вчера обновила Ледиблог ночью! Да ещё и предложила Коту Нуару встретиться! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько писем мне приходит сейчас? 

Маринетт протяжно застонала и плюхнулась обратно в кровать. 

— Это была ужасная идея. Как думаешь, может, просто удалить его? — Она горько рассмеялась. — Какие шансы, что он его вообще увидит?  
— Мари… — Алия обеспокоенно умолкла. — Вчера опять один из тех дней был, да?  
— Ага, — вполголоса призналась Маринетт через пару мгновений. — Теперь это редко случается, но вчера… Боже, я так по нему скучаю иногда, Алия. — Её голос дрогнул, но скрывать этого она не стала. Шесть утра. Она ещё не проснулась достаточно, чтобы справляться со всем на свете, а если от кого ей и не нужно было таиться, так это от лучшей подруги. 

На том конце на пару мгновений повисла тишина, прежде чем Алия наконец подала голос: 

— Тогда тебе не стоит удалять пост. Я разберусь с письмами, не волнуйся.  
— …там всё плохо?  
— Да так, — был ей ответ. — Одни угадали, что я знаю тебя лично. Другие думают, что ты просто обратилась ко мне, чтобы я повесила сообщение. Серьёзно, не бери в голову. Я в СМИ верчусь — знаю, как увиливать от расспросов. 

Маринетт рассмеялась, несмотря на ком, который вдруг образовался в глубине горла. 

— Ты лучше всех, знаешь, — нетвёрдо сказала она, прижимая предплечье к глазам. — Только не когда в шесть утра мне звонишь.  
— Прости. — В её голосе не было раскаяния. — Но слушай! Сегодня же твоё первое _большое_ шоу! Ты как, готова? 

Решив, что больше поспать сегодня не удастся, Маринетт села и свесила с кровати ноги. 

— Это всего лишь благотворительность. В высшую лигу я пока не прошла, Алия, но я подготовилась, насколько вообще возможно. Я проверила всё по два раза — по три даже! Мои модели готовы, визажисты знают, какие цвета будут использовать… но мне всё время кажется, что я забываю о чём-то важном.  
— Ты готова ко встрече с Адрианом? 

Ой.  
 _Ой_.  
Чёрт. 

С тех самых пор, как она узнала, что получит возможность шить для праздничного фэшн-шоу, она зарылась в работу, собираясь показать, на что способна. Не то чтобы она забыла о том, что Адриан будет выступать моделью от компании своего отца. Это просто… занимало её совсем не в первую очередь. 

Она сделала глубокий вдох и выдохнула. 

— Опять же, — сказала она. — Готова, насколько вообще возможно. Не думаю, правда, что он меня узнает хотя бы. Я его раза два видела после средней школы, не больше.  
— Но ты узнаешь его. 

Маринетт закатила глаза, хотя Алия не могла увидеть. 

— Как можно не узнать? Он всего лишь в каждом доступном журнале мод.  
— Так в чём беда тогда? Подойди к нему. Представься заново. Вы же не совсем чужие были в средней школе.  
— Алия, бога ради. Сколько прошло, восемь лет? Серьёзно. Я завязала. Это были просто глупые мечты, вот и всё.  
— А я что-то сказала про встречаться? Ты, похоже, не настолько завязала, насколько утверждаешь, — поддела Алия со смехом в голосе. — Я имела в виду, что с точки зрения полезных связей он наилучший вариант, какой у тебя может быть. 

В уединении своей комнаты Маринетт вспыхнула. 

— Точно. Конечно. Ну, посмотрим, что я смогу.  
— Ох, Мари, — с нежностью сказала Алия. — Ты совсем не меняешься. Удачи тебе сегодня, хорошо? Мне нужно дальше работать. Новости женщину не ждут.  
— Не ждут, — согласилась Маринетт. — Я тебе расскажу, как всё прошло.  
— Договорились. Я перезвоню позже. Улыбайся, детка! Сегодня твой день!  
— Спасибо, Алия. Обожаю тебя. 

Звонок завершился, на линии стало тихо, и Маринетт снова осталась в своей квартире одна. Впрочем, к этому моменту она уже взбодрилась достаточно, чтобы не уснуть снова, так что она оттолкнулась от кровати и передёрнулась, когда ноги встали на холодный пол. Пройдя к шкафу, она взяла вещи, которые отобрала и подготовила накануне. 

В душе она задержалась. У неё пятнадцать минут в запасе было, почему бы и нет? За это время она собралась с мыслями, которые разбежались во всех направлениях. Кот. Ледиблог. Адриан. Показ мод. На последнем и следовало сейчас сосредоточиться. Показ сейчас был важнее всего. 

И какая разница, что это всего лишь благотворительный вечер. Туда всё равно собирались несколько крупных компаний и такие же, как она, модельеры с амбициями, на которых нужно было произвести впечатление. Этот показ мог стать тем прорывом, который был отчаянно ей нужен. 

Она переоделась в щеголеватое пастельно-голубое платье, то самое, которое купила неделю назад, когда ходила за покупками с Алией, то, которое сочеталось с её глазами и подчёркивало их. Она бы сшила что-нибудь сама, но костюмы для показа отнимали столько времени, что это было невозможно. К платью она добавила подогнанный по фигуре белый блейзер, надела подходящие украшения и потратила на макияж больше времени, чем обычно.

Она же хотела произвести хорошее впечатление, в конце концов. 

Она даже не поленилась закрутить волосы крупными кудряшками. Половину она сколола сзади, позволив остальному свободно рассыпаться по плечам. Два хвостика, которые она носила в школе, давно канули в прошлое. Она отращивала волосы с тех пор, как больше не нужно было держать их короткими для Ледибаг, и за пять лет они стали заметно длиннее. 

Маринетт собрала всё, что было нужно для показа. После завтрака проверила собранное ещё раз, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыла. Она обулась в сапоги, не желая пачкать белые лодочки в снегу, и проверила, всё ли на месте, в третий раз. 

Она глянула в сторону своего компьютера, где Ледиблог так и висел открытым с прошлой ночи. Идея глянуть, что творится на форумах, была очень соблазнительной; хотелось узнать, что о ней говорят люди. Хотелось увидеть, оставил ли Кот Нуар знак, что получил её весточку. 

Вместо этого она сделала глубокий вдох и отвернулась. Как бы сильно ей ни хотелось знать, знать ей не хотелось. Теперь она понимала, что не стоило будить спящих котов, но — слишком поздно. 

Она поймала такси и прибыла на место проведения показа сильно загодя. Она дала шофёру на чай и ступила на тротуар, держа в одной руке охапку одежды и поддёв туфли двумя пальцами другой. Поёжилась, когда машина отъехала, и поспешила внутрь — хорошо, что из всего, что она могла забыть, она забыла всего лишь пальто. 

Маринетт переобулась в лодочки, как только переступила порог, и затолкала ботинки в большую сумку, которую прихватила с собой. Пульс отбивал миллион километров в минуту, так что пришлось дышать как можно глубже, чтобы успокоиться. Нужно было зарегистрироваться и узнать, какая из комнат выделена ей. По одному делу за раз, сказала она сама себе. Всё по очереди. 

Увидеть _его_ так рано она оказалась совсем не готова. 

Она завернула за угол, и откуда ни возьмись возник он — Адриан Агрест, исключительной красоты модель. Мужчина, который был тем мальчишкой, в которого она втрескалась в средней школе; очередной мальчишка, которого она так до конца и не разлюбила вопреки тому, что она говорила и себе, и Алии. Она бросила на него один-единственный быстрый взгляд, прежде чем уставиться в коридор перед собой. 

— …Что, правда? Когда это было? 

Он разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, и так увлёкся беседой, что даже не заметил, как Маринетт прошла мимо, совсем рядом. Внезапно занывшее сердце напомнило ей, что некоторые вещи не меняются вовсе, как бы сильно ни изменился он сам. Как бы сильно ни изменилась она. 

Визгливый голос по ту сторону трубки доносился очень ясно, и Маринетт невольно прислушалась, когда проходила мимо. 

— Прошлой ночью! Разве это не романтично, Адриан? Целых пять лет уже!  
— Я знаю, — сказал Адриан, поджимая губы в тонкую полоску. — Слушай, Хлоя, это всё очень занимательно, но мне действительно пора возвращаться к делам. Я тебе потом позвоню, хорошо? 

Маринетт не услышала ответа, но к этому моменту не сильно и хотелось. «Хлоя» могла быть только Хлоей Буржуа, которая была — и, видимо, до сих пор осталась — другом Адриана с малых лет. Она помнила, как Адриан пытался избегать её в средней школе, но, похоже, они помирились. Значило ли это, что Хлоя наконец-то добилась своего? 

«Разве это не романтично, Адриан? Целых пять лет уже!»

Маринетт сглотнула подкатившую было волну безотчётной ревности. Она не имела никакого права злобствовать, и пусть ей очень хотелось остановиться, очень хотелось оглянуться, она зашагала дальше. Шоу должно продолжаться, всё-таки. Она зарегистрировалась без каких-либо затруднений, и ей показали комнату, где она могла подготовить своих моделей. 

В помещении уже кипела работа, когда Маринетт вошла. Её модели, Ксавье и Элиза, представились, сели в кресла, и над ними захлопотали стилисты разных направлений. Маринетт улыбнулась и заняла их беззаботной болтовнёй о том и о сём, пока развешивала бумажные мешки с одеждой на вешалке, подготовленной специально для этого. Очень осторожно она расчехлила комплекты, в которые вложила столько сил, времени и души. 

Алия была права. Сегодня был её день, и она не собиралась позволить никаким призракам зеленоглазых красавчиков из прошлого его испортить.

***

По удачному стечению обстоятельств, и Элиза, и Ксавье прошлись по подиуму без неприятных казусов и конфузов с одеждой. Маринетт стояла за кулисами, как парализованная, и могла только надеяться на лучшее; впрочем, она всегда была удачливой. А потом, после стольких недель — нет, месяцев тяжкого труда, всё наконец-то закончилось.

Маринетт безбоязненно улыбалась, болтая шампанское в бокале, и обсуждала дизайн своих костюмов с парой, которая их в итоге приобрела. Аукцион после показа был интересным, пусть у неё не хватило бы средств, чтобы купить что-то из лотов самой. Её костюмы ушли за меньшую стоимость, чем другие, но она не упала духом. Это было ожидаемо, всё-таки. Её пока что не знали. Она только начинала. 

Пара собралась уходить, и Маринетт любезно кивнула.

— Благодарю за внимание, — искренне сказала она. Оставшись в одиночестве, она окинула взглядом помещение, в котором проходил приём. Огромный банкетный — или скорее бальный — зал, в котором Маринетт чувствовала себя невероятно неуместной. Ей было не место здесь, среди богатых и благородных; не сейчас, когда она снимала однокомнатную квартирку на окраине Парижа. 

На работе ей платили хорошо, разумеется, но большая часть средств уходила прямиком в материалы для собственной коллекции или откладывалась на будущее бизнеса. Пусть у её семьи водились деньги, но она всё равно то и дело с трудом сводила концы с концами, потому что упрямо решила добиться успеха самостоятельно, без помощи родителей. Что-то, чего никто из присутствующих — кроме, может, таких же, как она, безымянных начинающих, — не испытывал никогда в жизни. 

Хотелось убраться отсюда, и поскорее. Зелёное и красное праздничной мишуры, увенчивающей зал, действовали на нервы и напоминали о вчерашней глупой выходке. Маринетт просто хотела вернуться в свою скромную, скучную однокомнатную квартирку и отпраздновать чем-нибудь покрепче, чем игристое шампанское, которое она рассеяно потягивала. 

Но уйти она не могла, о нет. Она не могла уйти, пока не поговорит с неким Адрианом Агрестом, которого она по чистому совпадению не выпускала из вида весь вечер. Вот и сейчас она смотрела, как на другом конце зала тот общался с коллегами отца, уравновешенный, уверенный в себе, такой же, каким она помнила его по тому году в средней школе, только намного лучше. 

Он вырос, конечно. Возвышался над ней на голову как минимум, хотя подойти ближе и проверить догадку она не спешила. Он растерял остатки детской округлости, которую Маринетт помнила — стал сплошными точёными гранями, которые отлично подчёркивал подогнанный по фигуре костюм. Он отрастил волосы и начал зачёсывать их назад, время от времени проводя по ним пятернёй. 

Он был хорошеньким в средней школе, но это слово больше не подходило к стоящему перед ней мужчине. В жизни он был куда привлекательнее, чем на страницах глянца, на который Маринетт подписывалась, но оставался всё таким же (если не ещё больше) недоступным. 

Не то чтобы это имело значение. Она махнула на него рукой много лет назад. Встречалась с другими, хотя ни одни её отношения не прожили долго. Что бы она сейчас не чувствовала, это было просто лёгким влечением к знаменитости. Теперь она ничем не отличалась от других его поклонниц. 

И почему только Маринетт всегда западала на тех, кого не могла заполучить? Пусть она была удачливее других, но в делах амурных её ждало только фиаско.

Он закончил разговор с немолодым мужчиной, и Маринетт поняла: сейчас или никогда. Опрокинув в себя остатки шампанского, она призвала последние крохи мужества Ледибаг и сделала шаг навстречу. Стук каблуков белых лодочек о паркет прибавил ей уверенности, так что она выпрямила спину и состроила самое непрошибаемое лицо. 

Он смотрел в другую сторону, поэтому не заметил, как она подошла. Так что она негромко откашлялась и начала: 

— Адри — месье Агрест? — Она постаралась не поморщиться, успев вовремя прикусить язык. Они были одноклассниками — почти друзьями — в своё время, но прошло восемь лет. Он обернулся, и все её силы ушли на то, чтобы голос не дрогнул: — Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн, — представилась она, протягивая руку. — Я, э-э, создала костюмы из «Magie d’Hiver». 

Он взял её руку, и улыбка тронула даже его ослепительные зелёные глаза. 

— Я видел ваше имя в списках, — сказал он и умолк с задумчивым выражением на лице, пока изучал её собственное. — А ведь имя мне показалось знакомым! Мы же вместе в школу ходили, правда? 

Сердце Маринетт забилось чаще, и она выпустила его руку. Он помнил! 

— А-ага, — сказала она. — _Франсуа Дюпон,_ третий класс.  
— Точно! Первый мой год в общественной школе. Не представляю, как я мог забыть.

Она засмеялась. 

— Восемь лет прошло, — сказала она. — Ты не виноват.  
— Ты за мной сидела, — задумчиво протянул он. — Теперь я вспомнил. Ты всегда рисовала новые дизайны и побеждала во всех конкурсах… Я так рад тебя видеть! Как ты, как у тебя дела? 

Маринетт моргнула. Он спрашивал про _её жизнь?_ Она пожала плечами. 

— После школы меня приняли в школу при Синдикате высокой моды, и я какое-то время снимала квартиру вместе с Алией. Помнишь Алию, да? — Когда он кивнул, она продолжила: — Я закончила обучение раньше срока, пошла работать в дизайнерскую компанию и сейчас пытаюсь запустить собственную линейку одежды. Больше и нечего рассказать толком. 

Он уставился на неё. 

— Школа при Синдикате высокой моды? Всего лишь одна из престижнейших школ моды в мире, а ты выпустилась рано? Это потрясающе, Маринетт!  
— Спасибо, Адриан. М-м, а ты как? — спросила она, перевести тему. И постаралась не задумываться слишком сильно о том, как быстро они снова перешли на имена. Так и должно быть у бывших одноклассников, разве нет?  
— Ну, я всё ещё в модельном деле, — сказал он, взмахнув рукой в свою сторону, — как видишь. Но я наконец-то получил диплом по физике в прошлом году, ужасно этому рад. 

Физика? Она помнила, что предмет ему нравился в средней школе, но не знала, что нравился настолько, что он решил получить высшее образование. С другой стороны, вспомнила она, он поступил в старшую школу с упором на естественные и прикладные науки. Интригующе. Как в одном человеке могло быть всё — и ум, и красота? Несправедливо. 

Но жизнь никогда не была справедливой. 

— Значит, это ты пошила «Magie d’Hiver», да? 

Её внимание переключилось обратно.

— А, да, — сказала она. — Я знаю, что название немного дурацкое, но я ничего лучше не смогла придумать.  
— Название не имеет значения, Маринетт. Потрясающая работа.  
— Что… правда?  
— Да, правда. Когда блёстки на платье попали в свет, они действительно стали похожи на снегопад. А обработать клинья юбки, чтобы было похоже на опоры Эйфелевой башни? Очень ловко!

Маринетт изо всех сил постаралась не вспыхнуть от его похвалы. 

— Спасибо.  
— Эти костюмы были такие _другие,_ — продолжил он, опять проведя рукой по волосам. — Обычно все хватаются за праздничную тему, да? Красный и зелёный, и ёлки… всё такое. Бывает один-два костюма по мотивам Хануки, но чисто зимние наряды — редкость. 

Она пожала плечами. 

— Я… не то чтобы поклонница зелёного и красного, — честно призналась она.  
— Мне кажется, они хорошо взаимодействуют, — сказал Адриан, и на его лице мелькнуло выражение, расшифровать которое Маринетт не смогла. — Это же дополняющие друг друга цвета.  
— Они отлично смотрелись вместе, — отсутствующе пробормотала Маринетт. Когда Адриан бросил на неё престранный взгляд, она поспешно исправилась: — Смотрятся, я хотела сказать, но я просто…  
— Не поклонница, — закончил за неё Адриан. — Да, могу понять. 

И только сейчас Маринетт заметила, что на нём бледно-голубая сорочка, цветом лишь самую чуточку темнее, чем её платье. За вычетом глаз, зелёного на нём не было. Красного тоже. Даже его галстук оказался не праздничной расцветки, в отличие от большинства галстуков присутствующих. 

Она не стала спрашивать. 

Нужно было убираться отсюда, пока долгие восемь лет, которые она старалась его забыть, не полетели под откос. 

— С тобой, кажется, ещё кто-то хочет пообщаться, — сказала она, кивнув на женщину, которая стояла чуть поодаль, не решаясь подойти. — Мне пора отпустить тебя обратно на приём. Было… приятно повидаться, правда.  
— Подожди, Маринетт! — Он мягко схватил её за запястье, прежде чем она успела отвернуться, но отпустил почти сразу. Слишком быстро, шепнуло бунтующее сердце. Маринетт не стала прислушиваться и выжидающе глянула на Адриана.  
— Может, встретимся как-нибудь? — неуверенно спросил он. — Пригласили бы Алию, а Нино смог бы позвонить по скайпу из Калифорнии. Могли бы… наверстать упущенное или что-то такое. Вы трое были моими первыми друзьями, знаешь. 

Она даже не успела задуматься, прежде чем ответила: 

— Хорошо. Конечно. — Она выудила из сумочки телефон и спросила: — Скажешь мне свой номер? 

Он продиктовал цифры, и это оказался тот же номер, который она не забывала долгие годы. Даже записывать не пришлось, но она всё равно сделала вид, что печатает. Она подняла взгляд и улыбнулась, пряча телефон обратно. 

— Отлично. Я тебе напишу, когда приеду домой. 

Она не сбежала. 

Вовсе нет. 

Это называлось стратегическим отступлением, совершенно нормальной боевой тактикой. В конце концов, её положение оказалось под угрозой. 

Огромной угрозой. 

Она покинула вечеринку сразу после. Нервы растрепало в лохмотья настолько, что она наверняка бы выставила себя на посмешище, если бы попыталась пообщаться с кем-нибудь ещё. Она даже забыла переобуться, выходя на улицу, и этим изувечила пару замечательных — и недешёвых — туфель. 

Телефон оттягивал сумку, как свинцовый. Чем больше она старалась не думать о нём, тем сильнее ощущала его присутствие. Она не думала, что так вообще возможно, но поездка в такси до дома вымотала ещё сильнее, чем поездка на показ, и всю дорогу Маринетт тревожно притопывала ногой. Её метания оказались такими очевидными, что даже шофёр спросил, что стряслось. Когда она попыталась объяснить, то не смогла выдавить из себя ни слова. 

Поэтому она ограничилась простым:  
— Всё сложно. 

Шофёр понимающе кивнул. 

— О, — сказал он, — я представляю. Старая зазноба? 

Маринетт только отсутствующие замычала в ответ. 

Взойти по ступенькам на четвёртый этаж к своей квартире было невыносимо тяжко, хотя Маринетт шла по лестнице босиком, подцепив безнадёжно испорченные лодочки двумя пальцами. Ключ попал в замочную скважину не сразу, но двери удалось открыть с нескольких попыток. Маринетт зашла в квартиру, закрыла двери, уронила всё, что несла, на пол, и пошла прямиком в спальню. 

Она упала на кровать лицом вниз и заорала в подушки. 

Почему это должно было случиться именно с ней? Она была — ну, не счастлива, но существовала вполне сносно, прежде чем он вернулся модельной походкой в её жизнь. Она говорила Алии утром, что готова увидеть Адриана снова, но боль в груди подсказывала, что она солгала. Когда на глаза накатили горячие слёзы, она не стала сдерживаться. 

Её жизнь была устроена. У неё был диплом лучшей школы мод в мире. Была своя квартира. Была хорошо оплачиваемая работа. У неё была пара приятелей с работы, с которыми она время от времени хорошо проводит время. Она поддерживала связь с родителями и виделась с ними довольно часто. Она работала над собственной линейкой и только что вернулась со своего дебютного показа. Она _должна_ быть счастлива.

Но она несчастна. Она сдалась. Она вымоталась. Она устала от постоянных напоминаний о том, что решила оставить позади. О тех, кого она отрезала своими же руками. 

Если на то пошло, сегодняшняя встреча с Адрианом только лишний раз напомнила, насколько её жизнь пошла под откос. Он изучал физику и продолжал работать моделью, он отлично выглядел и, похоже, состоял во вполне счастливых отношениях с подругой детства, Хлоей Буржуа. Маринетт же, с другой стороны…

Маринетт лила в подушку слёзы пополам с тушью для ресниц в темноте, одна, если не считать её мыслей. 

Она обещала написать Адриану, когда вернётся домой, но её телефон так и остался у дверей, а вставать и идти за ним сейчас хотелось в последнюю очередь. Лучше было подождать, пока эмоции поутихнут, прежде чем писать ему. 

Она сбросила одежду, вытащила из волос шпильки и нырнула под одеяло. Стирать макияж она не стала — наволочку уже было не спасти всё равно. Её показная храбрость треснула, но вместо того, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с миром после того, как её личный мир рухнул, она попросту от него сбежала.

***

Только после многочисленных укоров и увещеваний Алии она наконец-то написала ему — три дня спустя. Ждать ответа ей не пришлось долго, и в каком-то смысле от этого стало ещё хуже, и накатил стыд за то, что она так и не написала ему раньше, как обещала. Она оправдалась занятостью на работе, хотя всё равно подозревала, что он не поверил ничуть.

Общение завязалось неловкой дискуссией, которая полнилась невинными вопросами и беспечной болтовнёй ни о чём, и разбивалась длинными паузами между сообщениями. Словно ни он, ни она не помнили, как нужно говорить друг с другом после стольких лет, и Маринетт утешалась тем, что Адриан, похоже, испытывал не меньше трудностей, чем она. 

За неделю до Рождества Маринетт с головой нырнула в работу в компании и добровольно взялась помогать родителям в пекарне. Сейчас наплыв покупателей перед праздниками, сказала она сама себе, и родителям нужна помощь, чтобы облегчить работу. Родители уговаривали её остаться на ужин после закрытия пекарни почти каждый вечер, так что над дизайнами она трудилась уже глубокой ночью. 

Как бы сильно она не старалась игнорировать правду, она знала, что выматывает себя, надеясь забыть о неотвратимой встречи под Эйфелевой башней с тем, кто, наверное, и не придёт вовсе. Несмотря на то, что логическая часть разума убеждала её не делать этого, Маринетт втихую листала форумы Ледиблога, которые оживились впервые за полдекады. Всеобщий энтузиазм никак не ободрял; напротив, ей было только страшнее разочаровать всех, включая себя. 

Адриану она, конечно, не сказала ни слова. Раскрыть что-то настолько личное наверняка перешло бы все возможные границы, которые они негласно установили. Она доверялась только Алии, но всё же старалась говорить о положении легкомысленно, чтобы подруга не волновалась ещё больше, чем уже было.

С приближением сочельника тревога только росла, но время никого не ждало. Судьбоносная ночь налетела, как сошедший с рельс товарный поезд, и Маринетт в отчаянии зарылась в шкаф, выискивая шапку и варежки, в которых обещала прийти. Она искала целую вечность, но без толку. 

Последние крохи удачи Ледибаг покинули её с концами; она нашла шапку, но у неё была только одна красная варежка.

Маринетт вздохнула и качнулась на пятках. Пятна красного безжалостно насмехались над ней. Она пообещала Коту прийти в красной шапке и варежках. Сможет ли он найти её, если она будет только в шапке? Смог бы он её узнать, если бы она пришла даже в двух варежках?

На эти вопросы у неё не было ответа. 

Она отказалась от основательного макияжа в пользу простой туши, подведённых глаз и капельки блеска для губ, который наверняка сотрётся к тому времени, как она увидит его. _Если_ она увидит его. Всё время приходилось напоминать себе об этом «если», напоминать себе о том, что пусть у неё есть крохотный шанс, что всё пройдёт хорошо, есть и куда большая вероятность, что её сердце разобьют в щепки в очередной раз. 

— Но по крайней мере, я буду знать точно, — прошептала она, обращаясь к самой себе, и заглянула себе в глаза в зеркале, — и это будет больше, чем у меня есть сейчас.

Глубоко вдохнув, она натянула красную вязанную шапку на волосы, которые впервые за много лет стянула в два хвостика. Слишком длинные для того, чтобы походить на причёску Ледибаг, они вряд ли помогли бы Коту опознать её — не помогали ведь, даже когда были нужной длины, — но она завязала их скорее для себя. Она плюнула на поиски другой красной варежки и натянула синюю вместо неё. В своих разномастных перчатках она выглядела глупо, но ничего лучше придумать не смогла. 

Она сунула телефон в сумку и взяла со стола пакет с выпечкой от родителей. Пусть она не говорила им о своих планах на ночь, мама подала ей пакет и одарила понимающим взглядом перед тем, как Маринетт ушла от них этим вечером. Глаза кольнуло слезами, когда Маринетт подумала о той абсолютной поддержке, которую они ей обеспечивали, и понадеялась, что Кот примет угощение в качестве мирного подношения. 

К восьми часам у неё закончились причины копаться. С чуточку воспрянувшим сердцем и огромным комом волнения под ложечкой она решила пройтись до Эйфелевой башни пешком, чтобы немного утихомирить противоречивые чувства за это время. 

К башне она подошла слишком быстро. Набрав полные лёгкие прозрачного зимнего воздуха, она постояла пару мгновений, оценив красоту подсветки и количество людей вокруг. Очереди на смотровые платформы тянулись длинные, и Маринетт улыбнулась. Сколько колечек лежало в карманах этим вечером? Сколько признаний ждали на кончиках языков, готовые сорваться в небо? Сколько сегодня будет тех, кто уйдёт домой самым счастливым человеком? 

С ёкнувшим сердцем она понадеялась, что будет одной из них. 

Маневрируя по возможности в толпе и обходя других, она добралась как могла близко до места, где находился центр башни. Стиснула пакет с угощением, напуганная количеством людей. Пусть она не была самой низкорослой из всех, кого знала, она не была и особенно высокой. Сможет ли Кот хотя бы увидеть её, не то что узнать?

Стоять ей предстояло долго, и она это понимала. Понаблюдав пару минут за людьми вокруг, она прикусила нижнюю губу, вытащила телефон и запустила дурацкую игру, чтобы убить время. 

Прошёл час. 

Прошло полтора. 

Список игр подошёл к концу, а сосредоточиться ни на одной дольше чем на пару минут она так и не смогла. Она оставила попытки отвлечься и всмотрелась в толпу, выискивая хоть подобие знакомых черт. С этими его светлыми волосами и самыми зелёными на свете глазами она бы точно узнала своего бывшего напарника, если бы только заметила его. 

Ближе к десяти часам кто-то тронул её за плечо. Она вздрогнула, сердце ушло в пятки, и она крутанулась на месте, чтобы глянуть на того, кто стоял у неё за спиной. Взгляд выхватил лицо, залитое светом иллюминации Эйфелевой башни над ними, и она только бестолково пялилась пару мгновений. 

— М… Маринетт?

Она ничего не смогла поделать. Она ахнула. 

— Адриан? — пискнула она. — Ух ты. Э-э… Привет! 

Адриан улыбнулся и потёр затылок. 

— Привет! Не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь сегодня, — глупо сказал он. — Я, э-э, принял тебя за кого-то другого сначала. 

Маринетт рассмеялась, но смех даже для её уха звучал таким вымученным, что она себя мысленно пнула.

— Прости, что разочаровала, — сухо сказала она. — Это всего лишь я.  
— Я не разочарован, — упёрся он, но что-то в его голосе подсказывало, что это неправда. Он пожал плечами. — По крайней мере, ты не незнакомка какая-нибудь, а то неловко бы вышло. — Он умолк, и его глаза распахнулись шире. — Я не это имел в виду… боже, как же это ужасно прозвучало. Я рад встрече, Маринетт. Хорошо, что я тебя увидел. 

Она захихикала, пока он запинался, подыскивая слова.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала она. — Я поняла, о чём ты. 

На минуту повисла тишина, и это время Маринетт использовала на то, чтобы справиться с захлестнувшим её разочарованием. Она правда поверила на миг, что это Кот положил ладонь ей на плечо. Слёзы могли вот-вот покатиться, но она сдержалась. У неё ещё было время. Время ещё было. 

— Так что ты здесь делаешь сегодня? — неловко спросил Адриан. — Ждёшь кого-то? 

Маринетт глянула на него, рассеянно отметила, что волосы он не зачесал назад, как в прошлый раз. Сегодня пряди свисали свободно, некоторые падали ему на глаза. Почти так же, как было в средней школе, и ей пришлось затолкать поглубже ностальгию, когда она ответила: 

— Да, — и вздохнула, опустив взгляд на пакет в руках. — Жду старого друга. Он, э-э, очень занят, поэтому может прийти в любое время, от сейчас и до полуночи. 

Она поняла, как жалко это звучит, самую малость слишком поздно. 

— Рождественский подарок? — неуверенно начал Адриан после неловкой паузы и махнул на пакет.  
— В каком-то смысле, — ответила она, не собираясь объяснять, почему на самом деле принесла сдобу. — А ты? Тоже кого-то встречаешь? 

Выражение его лица стало мечтательным, и он нежно улыбнулся. 

— Всего лишь любовь всей моей жизни, — рассеяно сообщил он и повертел в руках розу, которую Маринетт не сразу заметила. После этого он, кажется, осознал свои слова, и залился краской. — Прости. Тебе… тебе не интересно столько знать, наверное. 

Маринетт сглотнула мелочную ревность, которая всколыхнулась в горле. Конечно же, он ждал Хлою. Встретиться под Эйфелевой башней было романтичнее некуда, и пусть Адриан не казался ей романтиком в средней школе, с тех пор прошло много лет. Не стоило удивляться. 

Но она удивилась. 

— Нет, — сказала она, заставив голос звучать радушно. — Нет, ничего страшного. Это здорово. Очень… очень здорово. Я так за тебя рада. — Она умолкла, сомневаясь, что ещё сказать. — Так мило, что ты купил ей цветы. То есть. Цветок. 

Адриан засмеялся. 

— Искусственный, вообще-то, — сказал он и протянул ей розу, чтобы она могла рассмотреть лучше. 

Маринетт потёрла листик между пальцев и подняла на Адриана недоуменный взгляд. 

— Но… ты же Адриан Агрест, — сказала она. — Ты можешь позволить себе купить живой цветок зимой, и даже не один. С чего вдруг один искусственный? 

Особенно если твоя девушка — Хлоя Буржуа, не добавила она. 

— Не хочу её спугнуть, если честно, — смутился он. — А искусственные цветы живут дольше, чем обычные, так что… вот.  
— По-моему, это мило, — сказала она. — Надеюсь, она оценит. 

Он нежно улыбнулся. 

— И я тоже надеюсь.

Может, Хлоя изменилась. Адриан наверняка хорошо её знал, раз они встречались. Может, она изменилась в лучшую сторону; они не общалась столько лет. Хлоя ходила в ту же старшую школу, куда пошёл Адриан — так кто Маринетт такая, чтобы судить? 

Стоя там, они погрузились в бессодержательную беседу, каждый — в ожидании. Они говорили о школе. Они говорили о фэшн-дизайне. Они говорили о модельной карьере Адриана и о том, как он боролся за то, чтобы получить своё образование, не бросая работу. На какое-то время Маринетт почти забыла о том, почему стоит здесь, мёрзнет под Эйфелевой башней. Всё отодвинулось на задний план, и остались только они, и эта беседа с ним вышла самой долгой на её памяти. 

Но ничто хорошее не вечно. 

В скором времени будильник, выставленный на полночь, зазвенел в сумке, и в тот же миг Маринетт остро осознала, сколько людей стоит вокруг. Она тяжело вздохнула, отключая сигнал, и на глаза навернулись слёзы, когда она поняла, насколько её увлёк Адриан. Восемь лет прошло, а он всё так же кружил ей голову. Позорище, решила она. 

Она упустила свой шанс — снова. Ей нужно было что-то сделать. Нужно было самой поискать его, а не стоять и ждать, надеясь, что он найдёт её. Но она не искала, потому что так увлеклась тем, кто был уже _занят,_ всего святого ради. Стало невыразимо стыдно, и она сглотнула застрявший в горле ком. 

С гудящими ногами и заново разбитым сердцем она наконец решилась признать правду. Она больше не увидит Кота. Он не нашёл её. Он не хочет её видеть. Может быть, теперь, зная это, она сможет наконец-то отпустить его. 

— Маринетт? Что случилось? Я что-то не то сказал?  
— Что? — Встревоженные расспросы Адриана выдернули её из задумчивости, и с ужасом она ощутила, как зимний ветер холодит стекающие по щекам слёзы. Она потянулась вытереть их, затем с трудом сглотнула и сердито растёрла обе щеки разноцветными варежками.  
— Ой, нет. Нет, ничего такого. Ты не виноват. Это глупость такая, правда, — сказала она, и её сердце рассыпалось на осколки. — Я… мне пора уходить, вообще-то. Уже поздно.  
— Но, — возразил он, — твой друг…

Она горько улыбнулась. 

— Видимо, он не придёт. Ничего страшного. Я… Я этого и ожидала, в самом деле.  
— Маринетт…  
— Надеюсь, Хлоя скоро придёт, — сказала она, изо всех сил стараясь улыбнуться радостно, несмотря на ревность, боль и разбитое сердце. — Ужасно с её стороны заставлять тебя ждать вот так. 

Она завидовала. Не потому, что у Хлои был Адриан, но потому, что у Адриана была Хлоя — а этого у неё никогда не было. Самое близкое подобие такого доверия и эмоциональной близости установилось у неё с Котом, пять лет назад, пусть их отношения так и не стали романтическими. 

И ей этого не хватало. 

Адриан молча уставился на неё. Она только покачала головой. 

— Счастливого Рождества, Адриан. Может, увидимся ещё. — И она отвернулась, собираясь уйти.  
— Стой! — окликнул он, когда она отошла на три шага. Маринетт остановилась. Конечно же, она остановилась. Ради него она сделала бы что угодно, и поэтому нужно было уходить поскорее.  
— Что такое? — спросила она и стиснула кулаки, оборачиваясь.  
— В каком смысле? — спросил он. — Про Хлою? Она тут при чём? 

Маринетт глянула на него. На недоумение, написанное на его лице. 

— Я думала, ты именно её и ждал, — медленно произнесла она. — Вы разве не встречаетесь?  
— Что? Нет, не встречаемся. С чего ты взяла? Только не говори мне, что в газетах опять какая-нибудь дурацкая статья гуляет. — Он застонал.  
— О. М-м, — сказала Маринетт, окончательно смешавшись. — Я, э-э, услышала, как ты с ней по телефону говорил пару недель назад, перед праздничным показом. Я слышала, что она говорила что-то про пять лет и романтику, ну я и подумала, сам понимаешь…

Она затихла. Лицо горело. Адриан глянул на неё и расхохотался, что только добавило к её смертельному ужасу. 

— Прости, — повинился он. — Просто. Хлоя звонила мне рассказать про пост в Ледиблоге, тот, где Ледибаг предлагала Коту Нуару встретиться здесь сегодня. Хлоя всегда была большой поклонницей, ты не знала? С самой средней школы. Она себя так вела, будто этот пост стал лучшим, что с ней за пару лет случилось.  
— Вот как. — Маринетт откровенно растерялась, не зная, что сказать. Она была настолько уверена, что они вместе. Ей потребовалась пара мгновений на то, чтобы осознать, что именно он произнёс. — Погоди, — начала она, и немалая доля отчаяния вплелась в её слова. — Ты сказал, что она сказала тебе, что они встречаются сегодня _здесь._ А откуда ты знаешь? В записи ничего не было о том, где они встретятся!

Адриан бросил на неё потрясённый взгляд. 

— Я, ну… — Он нервно рассмеялся. — Что, я так и сказал? То есть, я просто угадал, в самом деле. Они здесь столько времени проводили раньше, так что…  
— Неужели? — взмолилась она, перебив его. — Неужели ты просто угадал? — В глазах стояли слёзы, когда она отвернулась. Дура. Она такая дура. Только она могла подумать, что Адриан, из всех возможных людей, может быть Котом. Нужно было сдаться уже. Нужно убраться отсюда, прежде чем она опозорится ещё больше. Нужно вернуться в квартиру, зализать раны и начать собирать себя по крупицам заново. 

Она уже знала, как тяжело будет, так что стоило начать прямо сейчас. 

— Стой, — попросил Адриан и схватил её за руку, прежде чем она успела рвануть прочь. — Ты спросила, откуда я знаю. Откуда я _знаю,_ а не почему я так подумал. Они правда должны были встретиться здесь? Почему ты так уверена? Как ты можешь быть так уверена? 

В его голосе послышался не то что намёк, а самое настоящее отчаяние, и Маринетт до боли закусила губу, отводя взгляд. Солгать было бы так просто. Сказать, что Ледибаг рассказала Алии, а Алия рассказала ей. Ложь осела на кончике языка, собираясь выплеснуться между ними, но изо рта вырвалась не она. 

Вместо этого Маринетт сказала правду. 

— Потому что я этот идиотский пост и написала!

Ей было так скверно, что она даже не заметила, как слова сорвались с губ воплем, пока не перехватила взгляды стоящих неподалёку людей. От всхлипов вздрогнуло всё тело, и она даже не попыталась сдержаться, хотя Адриан пялился на неё, поражённый. 

— Это я, Адриан. Это _была_ я, всё это время. Сюрприз! — Она горько рассмеялась. — Я Ледибаг. Я была Ледибаг. Я была той, которую искали всем Парижем. То есть, ищут. Я была супергероем, но теперь нет, и я так и не успела сказать ему, а ты мне, наверное, и не веришь даже, и — господи боже, умоляю, не говори никому. 

Долгие несколько секунд прошли в напряжённой тишине. Она уже собиралась развернуться и бежать, когда её обняли сильные руки. Её лицо вжалось в широкую грудь, а руки вцепились в чужое пальто как только могли крепко в этих варежках, и она разрыдалась. Спрятанная у него под подбородком, только по гулу голосовых связок она догадалась, что он заговорил. 

— …леди.  
— Что? — Она шмыгнула носом, не желая отрываться от него, пока её не заставят. Она собиралась держаться что есть сил за утешение, пока сможет.  
— Миледи, — благоговейно пробормотал он в её волосы, теперь уже достаточно громко, чтобы она услышала. — Это была ты. Всегда ты. Мы вместе в школу ходили! Как я мог быть настолько слепым? 

Маринетт оцепенела, не желая верить словам, которых она так давно ждала. А потом всё же неохотно отстранилась, ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

— Адриан? — спросила она неуверенно; нет, боязливо. — _Кот?_ Это правда ты? Ты правда — не может быть. Это не можешь ты быть, это невозможно!

Адриан взял её руку и прижался к ней губами. 

— Это правда я, Маринетт — миледи, — шепнул он. — Поверить не могу. Поверить не могу, что нашёл тебя. Это правда ты. Ты здесь. Не могу поверить, что это ты! 

Она прерывисто расхохоталась, решив, что разберётся с озарениями и открытиями, которые пришли к ней вместе с тем, что Адриан Кот Нуар — или был им, — как-нибудь попозже. Сейчас она просто вжалась лицом в его грудь снова, будто там ей самое место. 

— Прости, пожалуйста, — пробормотала она. — Мне очень, очень, очень жаль. Я собиралась тебе рассказать. Правда! Но сначала мне было страшно, а потом я попыталась, но не нашла тебя, а потом Тикки не стало, и я опоздала. Я во всём виновата, и мне так жаль.  
— Ты не виновата, — возразил Адриан — возразил _Кот Нуар_. — Я мог сказать тебе, кто я, задолго до того, как мы победили Бражника. Надо было выпустить кота из мешка и дать тебе раскрыться, когда сама захочешь. 

Она снова шмыгнула носом; по лицу дальше бежали слёзы — счастливые в этот раз. 

— Дальше каламбуришь? — надломлено спросила она, поднимая взгляд. — Что-то никогда не меняется. 

Он ухмыльнулся, затем отпустил её и отступил на шаг. 

— Получается, э-э, что это тебе, — сказал он, протягивая ей одну-единственную искусственную розу. 

Она изящно взяла её и поднесла к носу, будто собиралась вдохнуть аромат. 

— М-м, — сказала она. — Пластмасса. Всё как я люблю. — А потом она протянула ему пакет с выпечкой, слегка примятый их объятиями. — А это тебе — я хотела предложить помириться, вообще-то. Но на вкус это не должно повлиять, по крайней мере. 

Она пискнула, когда Адриан обхватил её за талию и поднял, и взвизгнула, когда он покружил её. Они рассмеялись. Он не ненавидел её, они снова были вместе. Им, конечно, ещё со многим предстояло разобраться, но теперь у них была возможность наконец-то это сделать, и Маринетт сейчас была счастливее, чем за пять предыдущих лет, вместе взятых. 

Кстати о том, с чем им ещё предстояло разобраться…

— Значит, — начала она, когда он поставил её на землю. — «Любовь всей жизни», говоришь? 

Адриан вспыхнул по самые уши. 

— Ну, слушай. Это не то чтобы тайна была. 

Она рассмеялась и оставила тему в покое. У них ещё будет куча времени для того, чтобы разобраться. Сейчас ей просто хотелось купаться в облегчении, которое принесло воссоединение с напарником. 

— С Рождеством, Кот Нуар, — сказала она, и имя скатилось с языка так же легко, как скатывалось пять лет назад.  
— С Рождеством, Ледибаг. 

И всё в мире стало правильно.


End file.
